Reunited
by Devapuck7
Summary: The flock is seperated. Max and Nudge are now living in a ranch house in Wisconsin. With friends, boyfriends, and sports, they are quite happy with their new life. What happens when Max's hockey team plays Iggy's girlfriends? Chax/Blony and Igess/Fax.
1. Our New Life

**Hey, Softballblazer here! You might read **_**A Break**_** before this. It tells you about a lot of the characters like Blaze and her brothers. BTW, I do not own Maximum Ride. I'm just having fun.**

**Max POV**

_**Flashback**_

_"Good riddance, you two." Iggy said icily._

_I couldn't believe it, my family was abandoning me and Nudge. Who in their right mind, would think we were ratting them out to Itex. You know what, we're going to be just fine with just each other. We both looked at each other, and then at the flock. We both took off to the sky._

_**End Flashback **_

Yeah, that happened, but we don't think about it anymore. We have a new family. Nudge and I do sports for our high school. Four years will definitely change your mind about things. We go to high school in Wisconsin. We are now the Bankton High School Blazers. We even learned how to retract our wings.

Nudge does swim team, basketball, track, and tennis. She's got one best friend that she's always with. Angela Blare. Good kid. She's so open and will listen all the time. She also has a boyfriend. His name is Blake. He's very sweet. He's center for our varsity football team.

The jersey's for all school sports are dark blue with light blue trimming and white lettering. The word Blazers goes diagonal across the front. Even the swimsuits are like that.

For__me, you may ask. Well, I'm doing hockey, and I'm assistant captain, I'm in the mixed team, which is singing and dancing, and most of the music is hip-hop or R&B, and once again assistant captain, and softball, and again assistant captain.

The captain for all of my sports is my best friend Blaze Corollo. Well, ok, her name isn't Blaze, but who wants to be called Bantrala. Yeah, she doesn't like her name. Her boyfriend is Tony. He's the main goalie of the boy's varsity hockey team. He's so sweet, and he helps her work on her shots. Brave boy. He has straight black hair, green eyes, pretty tall, muscular. He's a great guy for her. They've been together for six years. I found it hard to believe that they've stuck together since sixth grade, but their crazy about each other.

She has five brothers, Bruce, Brett, David, Daniel, and Felix. (**A/N:** **Read **_**A Break**_** for information about them)** Bruce and Blaze are twins. Same with David and Danny. They live across the street from us in a three story, brown Victorian.

I have a boyfriend, too. Chris. He's captain of the boys hockey team. He works with me and helps me improve because he's been playing since he was four. He, Blaze, and Tony started the same year. He's always very, very supportive, and comes to all of my sporting events. He even makes Tony come along. He has dark brown, curly hair, really tall, tan, strong, has deep blue eyes. I swear I could swim in them. He's so great to me.

Our house is a one story ranch house. We only needed two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, and possibly a living room, so we just stuck to the necessities. Thank god for the max card.

_____________________________________________________________

We're all sitting in my bedroom right now, discussing the matter of hockey. Nudge is out with her boyfriend.

"What are you talking about?" I asked Chris, confused.

"Cycling? When you dump the puck into the corner for the guy or girl in your case covering the center post to go get?" Chris answered, in his irritated tone.

"Well, we knew that." Blaze stated sarcastically. " We did not know, however, that you could take a perfectly normal sentence and turn it into a sophisticated math equation. I mean, is it so hard to say what you just told us first? Telling us the geometric measurements of the passes and skating doesn't help us."

"Will you all quit arguing with each other. I get enough of that at home with my two sisters." Tony nearly yelled.

Blaze hugged him and said she was sorry. She really tried to be a great girlfriend. You could definitely see that he loved her as much as she loved him. They were inseparable. Kind of like me and Chris.

"So Max, we have a game on Saturday and Sunday, then a mixed match against Malcolm High School Saturday night" Blaze informed me.

"Sounds good to me." I answered.

I was sitting, cross-legged, in Chris's lap. His arms were around me. We were sitting on the edge of the bed. I was happy. Blaze was too. She was laying down with her head in Tony's lap. He was rubbing her legs that were bent upward. My floor had carpeting, so I think they were comfortable.

We were like this after school a lot. We got our homework done fast, then we did what we felt like. Sometimes it's working on our routines for mixed team. The boys did that with us, too.

To practicing softball, in which I am the teams catcher and Blaze is the starting pitcher. That's a very different thing to do in the snow.

To practicing hockey shots on Tony, who doesn't like saving the shots when he's not on the ice.

To just talking in my room. My room has dark blue walls, violet carpeting, and black trimming. There is a full bed with black and white sheets, a small plasma television, a stereo, an X-box, a walk-in closet, a dresser with a mirror, and one without in it.

"It's okay if I sleep-over here, right?" Blaze asked. "My mom is going through her time of the year where she's a little weird in the head."

Boy, did Blaze know how to be sensitive. Honestly.

"Yeah, it's cool." I replied.

"Sweet." Such a simple answer.

We watched two Star Wars movies. Which ones, I couldn't tell, but then I needed to make dinner. Apparently Nudge had gotten home. I cooked a giant batch of spaghetti for the group of five. We ate for thirty minutes and then the boys had to leave.

"I miss you already." Tony exclaimed to Blaze as he stepped out the door.

"It's a Friday, you'll see me tomorrow." Blaze told him.

He kissed her, than told her he would take her up on that offer, than went to leave in his new Volvo he got for his birthday.

Chris left with just a peck on the lips and a goodbye. His old Ford F-150 was waiting for him on the street. When both boys had left, we grabbed the blow-up mattress and set it up for Blaze to sleep on. We watched another movie with Nudge and then went to bed.


	2. Girls, Guys, and Cars

**Alright, you met my request of 5 reviews. Here you go.**

**Blaze POV**

Max is helping my record the song that we were dancing to for the mixed competition we had tonight. We were dancing to _Heaven_ by _DJ Sammy_. Same rhythm, same lyrics, just a different voice. We go to a recording studio in downtown Milwaukee. We have to make the song ours in some way. It's one of the rules. We had to record this before we got into the car and went to our hockey game in Iowa.

We were playing some team called the Salem High Sharks. Their team is said to be undefeated this year. Well, we'll see about that.

When I was done recording, I took off my lucky sunglasses that I always wear when I'm recording, and went to the car.

I drive a Ford Fusion Hybrid. I have five seats, 36 miles per gallon in the city, and 41 miles per gallon on the highway. Nice birthday present, right? Tony's parents are both doctors, so he decided I needed a car as my present. It's dark blue, there's a sunroof, and a G.P.S. unit built in. yeah, nice car. We put on our blue, blazer warm-ups on. They have Blazers across the front of the jacket, and our last names in cursive on the back.

The warn-ups for everything at are school, so if you do more than one sport, you still only need one warm-up suit.

We also get hockey bags that are the same, blue with black, white, and light blue stripes, with the BB logo on the sides. Our sticks are the same, we all have to have black breezers (protective shorts basically), black skates, white laces, white helmet with a black cage (protective bars over the face), and the same gloves.

It's the same thing for our softball bags and gear. We even have to wear warm-ups to our softball games, and when the pitch isn't doing anything, she has to wear a jacket to keep her arms warm. I would know. We have to have the same baseball cleats, which are black with white stripes, and socks, that are white with a light blue stripe on the sides. It's a lot of matching.

Anyway, I jumped when my cell phone rang. I have a black and blue propel. It was Tony. I knew it was him because I had a special ring tone for him. _Beautiful _by_ Akon_. It definitely gets my attention. I answered it with a simple Yo.

"Can't you answer your phone with a hello? It's more polite." I heard his voice come through the speaker.

"I know it's polite, which is exactly why I don't answer my phone like that." I replied.

"Whatever, do you mind picking me and Chris up before the game? We want to come, and plus that way we use an eco efficient car once, instead of two cars going to the same place when one isn't a hybrid." He asked.

"Sure, why not. Which house are you guys at?" I said.

"Mine"

Good, you could find his house anywhere. It's five stories, has a giant gate in front of it, a pool with a hot tub connected to it… make that two pools, a movie theatre, a giant room with a walk-in closet and a slide through his floor down to the pool that's indoors. Yeah, it so hard to find. If you couldn't find the sarcasm in that sentence, please go and get help.

I told Max the plan, and then started the engine of my car. I pulled out of my parking space and drove to Tony's house. When I got through the fence, we found that the boys were sitting on the front steps of the house. They both hopped in. They were wearing their warm-ups for the dance competition.

"You guys could have waited inside. You didn't have to sit outside." Max told them.

"His sister was bugging us." Chris answered.

"Celia or Wella?" I asked.

"Celia." Tony replied.

"Ah, the younger one." Max stated.

We talked about the dance routine all the way to the game. Well, and how we were so happy it was almost the beginning of June. We listened to music that we had already preformed to that we had put on a c.d., and I managed to drive the whole way to the rink without getting bored.


	3. Sports Time

**You met my mark. Here you go. But before I give you the story, I'm going to let you know that if you complain about my mark, I will raise my mark by 2. I'm sorry, but it just really bugs me. And your new review mark is 20. **

**Max POV**

The game was a real good one. We won 5 to 3. Blaze scored three goals giving her a hat trick, and I assisted her on two of them. I scored one, which Blaze assisted me with. And let me tell you, both of the school's had most of their students cheering their school on. Sally did her job, and stopped as many goals from going in as possible.

By the way, Blaze is the left wing on the first line, and I'm center. Our right wing is René Devin, and our defense is Kali Malcolm on the left side, and Petra Hollow. We are the main line of the team. Basically the goal scorers.

After the game, our team manager concluded that we had a season of 67-0-0. We were undefeated with only a few games until we went to Nationals since we won state and district. We were headed to New York, New York.

We were all allowed two people who were not on the team and weren't busy with us. I chose Chris and Nudge, naturally. Who else would I take? Blaze was taking her twin giant, Bruce, who had issues with being too big, and Tony.

We were going on an air-bus, which was a giant airplane that has a food bar in it. Of course the spin chairs by the bar had to be safe for the passengers though, so they have backs and seatbelts. I really didn't care.

But that was still far away. Sally had to ride with us, because her parents didn't believe in dancing the way we do, so they don't even bring her.

René and Kali, who are the last two girls who joined the mixed group carpooled and drove together were going to follow us to Malcolm High. We all had to tease Kali about that. She gets so annoyed so easily we couldn't resist.

When we got there, all of the Malcolm students and the Bankton students were all sitting on the bleachers, waiting for the match to begin. This was going to be fun.

**Blaze POV**

Ok, before I tell you how the match for mixed went, I'm going to tell you how it works.

There are 3 rounds, the singing round, the dancing round, and the mixed round.

In the singing round, your team has to sing without moving, though swaying and moving your hands and head are allowed. You can have your whole team singing, to just one person singing, that is up to you. If you dance, points are deducted, if you mess up, points are deducted(and they have the lyrics to your song with them so they will know), but if you sing well, and you can make the song your own, you get points added to your score.

In the dancing round, your team or some members must dance to your music. The music cannot me the artist's voice, it has to be someone's from your team, which is why we did the_ Heaven _recording this morning. You cannot move your mouth, your dancing must go with the song, and you cannot mess up, and you have to have at least three dancers out there, or points will be deducted from your score. If you have stylish moves and creativity, your moves match the song, and the audience liked it, you will get more points to the total score.

In the mixed round, you have to sing and dance at the same time. Basically, it's the same rules from both of the above, except you are allowed to move and sing. This is the trickiest, because all of the voices must blend in with each other, and you have to have your whole team out there.

You have five judges who talk about haw you did, and give you a grade. The highest grade that you can get is 150, but the highest score ever recorded for a mixed match is 106, so its not going to happen any time soon.

Anyway, Max and I did the singing round together. We sang _We Belong _by the_ Pat Banatar. _We even prerecorded the guitar stuff, and did it ourselves. We kept the bass and the orchestra parts the same. I play drums and I taught Max how to play guitar, so it worked out. We ended with a total of 89, which is pretty good since you start with 0 points. As a matter of fact, that is the best we have ever done in this round.

We rocked and got a 97 for our "Heavenly" performance, as one of the judges said. We did a dance that told a story of couples being together. In all, our team consists of 13 people. We have 5 girls and 8 boys. We only use 3 girls and 4 boys for this round. Me, Max, and René had to dress in blue cami's with jackets with short sleeves and only goes halfway down, and them jean capri's, then black high-tops. Our sponsor just so happens to Rave the clothes store, so we get free clothes for our matches. We have to wear the same thing through all of the rounds, but whatever.

The boys were Chris, Tony, Sally's boyfriend, Derek, Kali's brother, Mark, and Aaron. The boys wore tennis shoes, jeans, and black T-shirts. Lucky.

The couples were paired together. Unfortunately for Kali, so were brother and sister. That had to be uncomfortable to pretend that they were together. Aaron is alone, though, because his girl doesn't dance or sing.

Anyway, in the last round we the boys sang _Kiss Me Thru the Phone_. It was so funny. They even split the parts into groups. They sounded pretty good. We got a 91. In all we had 277 points.

We beat Malcolm my 38 points, putting us in second in the state of Wisconsin. Not bad.

We dropped Sally off first, then Chris, and then Max. Tony came home though. He did a lot. He usually just slept in our guest room.

I pulled into our driveway, and grabbed my hockey gear so I could take it into the house. Tony insisted on carrying my bag. I had to take him up on that offer; I mean my shoulder was killing me. He dropped it in our coat hall where everything that we don't want in our rooms goes. We headed up the stairs to my room and the guest room.

I hate that the two bedrooms I'm in the most are on the third floor. I have to drag my butt up two flights of stairs all the time.

Anyway, when we got up to my room we sat on the couch and watched _Another Cinderella Story_ starring Selena Gomez and Drew Ceely. Its my favorite movie and Tony really doesn't care.

In the end we kinda made out for ten minutes. What, there is nothing wrong with that. We've been together for six years. Eventually, Tony had to go to the guest room because of the rule of no couples in the same room after ten.

I pulled myself into my pajamas, and crept into my bed. Sleep seemed like a blanket, and it was inviting me to snuggle in. Of course, eventually, I had to surrender, and sleep developed me.


	4. Not good, not good!

**Softballblazer is back! You voted for an injury I'll give you an injury.**

Tony POV

It's the last game before Blaze is bringing me to the girls National Championship. YES! Chris and I are working the buzzer, scoreboard, and the music. It's quite amusing.

The game is tied at zero, and, of coarse, Blaze has been in the penalty box twice. On the bright side, She was sitting next to me for four minutes.

Announcers

"Corollo has the puck, skating to the left circle, passing it to Ride. Puck intercepted by Sentaro, skating up the ice. She shoots… and it hits Malcolm's shin guard. Malcolm controlling the puck, now passing it to Devin, then to Ride… Corollo's down! She's not moving. Tony Balik, the Blazer goalie, is out there first. Ride is skating over. The whistle is finally blown. According to the replay, Sentaro should be sent out of the game for a player misconduct. And she is being sent. She punches Corollo and then jams her stick into her neck. Let's go back to the ice. Corollo has a nasty gash in her neck. It's bleeding pretty badly. Her arm looks like it's bent. This could seriously put their team in the Nationals..

Blaze POV

Yup, I have a gash in my neck now. Thankfully, my arm is fine. I will be able to go to the Nationals, but I will have to wear a special neck guard.

You know what makes you feel good? When your best friend goes up to the parent of Sentaro and scolds him about how he lets his child act. It's so cool.

I watched the footage of my injury, and it was pretty gruesome. Apparently Tony had carried me off of the ice. Chris played _Kiss me thru the phone _and_ I'm so paid_ while I was lying on the ice. Those are my favorite songs. Max is still here and sitting next to me, watching the television at three in the morning. Tony fell asleep on a chair. Chris had to go home. I don't blame him. My throat was killing me. Max keeps urging me to sleep, and I think I'm going to take up that offer.

**Review mark is 25.**


	5. I could deal with this

**Softballblazer is back! 23 is close enough to 25 so here is another chapter.**

Blaze POV

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you_

Plane rides are long. Thank god for IPods and boyfriends to keep you company. Max and I are doing a duet in the mixed competition that we had when we got back from New York. We were singing _Bless the Broken Road _by_ Rascal Flatts._

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

Tony loved the song. I guess I can understand why. We were going landing in about ten minutes. I had five minutes to IPod away. I really didn't care about that though.

_I think about the years I spent just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

Now I'm just rolling home  
Into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you.

Okay, now I would put my IPod away. We had a bumpy landing, but it was all worth it when we got out of the airport to find a coach bus that was painted white, black and blue with the Logo on the side! I think I knew who bought that. I looked at Tony. He grinned at me and told me it got better.

We all put our luggage on the bottom compartment and climbed in. On the seats, their were GOLD PLATES that had the names of all of the girls on the team on them, on the top compartments, telling us where to put our stuff and sit.

I was seated with Max. It said CAPTAINS on our plate before our names it was so cool. Not to mention that every seat got a television and earphones so people could watch different shows and movies so that others wouldn't have to watch the same movies. There was a bathroom, too. We were seated in the only back seat, because the other back seat was the bathroom. Coolio. I could deal with this.

We pulled into the hotel parking lot. Our gear would stay on the bus, but everything else had to come in with us. The captains, according to the check-in desk guy, which by the way, was flirting with René, got to share a room. Chris and Tony shared the room next to us, René, Kali, and Nudge were sharing a room. Kali and René were so nice to Nudge. It made me feel good to have them with her. Petra and Sally shared too.

The rest of the team just went off and split up by themselves. Good for me because that way, I don't have to split them into groups of two. We had a basic room. Two full beds, a TV, a mini kitchen, and a computer. Yup, definitely can deal with this. The team ate dinner in an Applebee's and then our coach told us get some sleep.

Max and I didn't listen. We didn't even have a game for two days. Oh well. We had a double date with the boys. We went to the movies, which neither couple really watched.

You get the picture.

After that, we went to a park and played around with our powers. Well, I did. I gave Max half of my power, so she could play with them. We made trees grow even bigger. We made the boys get us lemonades from a cart, and even read their minds. Chris's was STRANGE, but Tony's was really sweet.

Finally, we went back to the hotel and went to bed.

**You need 35. I know, that's a lot. Then make other people review. It's just the way I do this. **


	6. Wave Bobbing

**Hey, as I said, I'm getting rid of my review mark so I'm gonna write. A special thanks to Sianski, amayzingRachel7, Midge 1012, rieballekelly, DeceasedAngel, Vamps-with-Wings, emz23hilski, Katieetiak, rose the packs fang, and spoiledgrl881 for reviewing. And these are just some so don't get mad if I didn't put your name up. And please keep in mind that I am completely open for suggestions on my story. **

**Max POV**

Oh my god! It still amazes me how she can be that close to death and within the next two days, she has no pain at all! And yes, I am talking about Blaze. Her neck is cut open and it doesn't hurt?! I guess the medicine would help, and, okay, so it's not an open gash, it's stitched up but, still. Alright, I'm done complaining. She is my best friend, so I shouldn't get all mad at her.

Anyway, the whole team is in the water park that the hotel has. Blaze and I made a game that we can play in the wave pool. You have to have a wave pool (duh), two person inner tube, and then a partner. You need a pair of goggles which you and your partner shares.

When the waves start, the partner with the goggles leaves the inner tube, while the other partner swerves the tube so that when their partner comes up, they don't hit their head on the tube. Then the partner in the water has to tread water while their other partner waits until the treader as she is called calls her over so she can take a break. The treader goes under and waits for the watcher, which is what you call the girl in the tube, gets the tube over their head. In this time the treader closes her eyes, takes off the goggles, and shoots into the tube. Then she grabs hold and passes the goggles to the watcher, which then becomes the treader. Then she puts on the goggles and the cycle is repeated until that team becomes too tired and tells the judge they forfeit.

It's a little confusing, but after explaining it to the team, they all wanted to try. The wave pool didn't have any visitors so the lifeguard was more than happy to be the judge and to switch the wave time so that it was stopped and started manually.

The teams were the people that you shared a room with. As it turns out, one girl on the team wasn't sharing a room so she partnered with Nudge.

Of coarse, the boys had to brag about being stronger than all of us girls, who looked completely girly and fragile in our two piece swim suits. As you could guess, this didn't go over well with anyone on the team and they got dunked a few times. Hehehehehehehe, it was funny to watch.

Me and Blaze just sat there giggling. Of course there was a few death glares from the guys, and muttering something about how girlfriend should protect their men from angry women hockey player. And then our response was "Too bad, you picked lazy girls."

We had the judge count down from 3 and then the waves went on. Blaze went first. I watched her for three minutes before she came back in. She handed me the goggles. When I went in, I saw Chris's feet. Let's just say, the boy is down right ticklish. It's down right histarical. He needed to go back to the inner tube a lot faster than he had expected. Too bad.

I went back to Blaze. She dove under, giving me time to look around. There were seven out of ten teams left. I know that seems like a lot of hockey players, but actually, there were six people playing that were not on the team. The boys, which was two, Nudge, so three, Kali's brother Derek, equaling four, and Petra brought Mark and Aaron, equaling six. She's obsessed with boys, and those are her two boys. Okay, she's trying to get Mark, but Mark has a girl, which he has constantly told her. She's a moron, but we all love her.

Petra and Sally were out and sitting on the wall. So was Mark and Aaron, and lastly, Weara and Quilla, the second line's defense.

We kept playing for thirty minutes before there were only two teams left. Blaze was playing great. Sneaking up behind people and scaring them until they were so tired and had to forfeit. Then there were the boys. Joy, we had to get them out. They hadn't been playing fair the whole time. This was going to be fun.

**Tony POV**

Good, only one team to go. The only problem is that it's the girls. We had no problem scaring the other teams but it is not easy to scare the girls. And, plus, I really don't want to.

Blaze went under next. I could tell she was watching me. Making sure I wasn't going to do anything. Boy was she wrong. I had to do this. We wanted to win. Beat the creators of the game. Blaze went up to see when the waves were coming. I took this as a chance to move into position.

**Blaze POV**

Great. I go for ten seconds a Tony disappears. That's just lovely.

I looked around, but I didn't see him. Wait, never mind, I saw his hair. He was coming closer, I could see it out of the corner of my eye.

Max said in my mind that this was the boys last time to try before forfeiting. In case you didn't know, I gave her half of my power so she and I both can do anything we want to if we think about it.

I read Tony's mind to see what he was, thinking. Perfect plan, Tony. There is just one flaw. Your girl can read your mind.

**Tony POV**

I got ready to move in. But just as I was about to kiss her neck, Blaze turned around and KISSED ME right on the MOUTH! It shocked me. She never kisses me. I always have to kiss her first. I'm CONFUSED!

OH jeez, I need to head back for air.

**Max POV**

I laughed. I couldn't help it. Tony's face, and Blazes grin was too much. Blaze came up and tossed the goggles over. It didn't matter though, because the boys gave up. HA! We told them girls were better.

**ME: What do you think? Good, Bad? Let me know! Sorry, I didn't really bring the romance between Blony up much. I promise I will try to next chapter.**


	7. The Great Day

**Max POV**

I was woken up by the sound of my phone vibrating on the table. I stretched my arms and slowly got out of bed. The text was from Blaze, telling me to meet her in the hot tub by the waterpark. Knowing Blaze, this was important.

I swiftly changed into my one piece and made the short walk to the elevator. The waterpark was filled with screaming people already, but luckilly the hot tub was being occupied only by Blaze. I didn't feel the need to use the stairs so I jumped in next to Blaze. We sat there for a moment, neither of us wanting to break the silence.

"So what's up?" I finally asked. I noticed that Blaze was grinning widely.

After taking a deep breath, Blaze took her left hand out of the water. Nestled in the skin of her finger, sat a ring with a diamond on it. The diamond was surrounded by leaping dolphins, Blaze's favorite animal. I squealed in exitement. I couldn't help it, I mean my best friend was engaged!

I hugged her as tight as I could without sufficating her. "How... When.. Where... Oh My God!" I couldn't even finish any of my sentences.

Blaze told me the story of how Tony had woken her up early that morning and how the had went to the park again. He had asked her the traditional way, so he had gotten on one knee, and he had almost hit a tree when he was twirling her around.

"Ah, love. I just wish it would find me." I told Blaze.

"What are you talking about? You have Chris don't you?" she asked.

I had thought about this before. Chris was a great guy, just not a great guy for me. Thats why I had broken up with him last night. I told Blaze about what happened. She didn't seem surprised. Good ole Blaze.

We got out and went back to our room to talk about wedding plans. I would be the Maid of Honor and Nudge would be the Flower Girl if she wanted to be. We changed out of our swimsuits and found some jeans, T-shirts, and put our hair into funny styles. Blaze put mine into a french braid, and I put Blazes hair into a half bun, half ponnytail kind of thing. Blaze searched through her dresser drawers and found her laptop.

We looked up good reception party places and great themes. We decided that the theme would be nature since Blaze loved flowers. We got several texts from the team and from Tony, making sure we were alive. We finally got around to e-mailing Blaze's parents, who were so exited they almost bought plain tickets to New York.

At about 1:30, Tony finally came up to see us. He was on the phone when Blaze answered the door. He put a finger to his lips, signaling for us to stay quiet. He came and sat on the bed next to me and motioned for Blaze to sit on his lap, which she quickly did.

"No Dad, I will not take it back!" Tony yelled at the phone, startling his fiance. "I don't care if you think we're too young, this isn't a mistake!" there was a short pause. "We've been together for six years, Dad!" andother pause. "For the last time, I don't care!" and whith that, Tony hung up his new iPhone.

He let out a heavy sigh and then hugged Blaze as tight as he could.

"Let me guess, he doesn't approve?" Blaze's voice was dripping with amusement.

No, but I don't care. I'm going to marry you whether he likes it or not. My mother is happy. or at least she was, before the phone was rudely taken away from her by my father." Tony joked. Blaze giggled and held Tony closer.

"At least my parents are happy." Blaze added.

"So I have your father's blessing?" Tony asked.

"Definiatly." and with that she kissed him, and I couldn't help but smile.

They've been through so much in there six years together, and Tony's parents love Blaze. Even his sister's love her. I just don't understand why his father wouldn't want them together.

Of coarse we had to show Tony what we had found while researching.

"The Rain Gardens would be perfect for both the ceremony and the reception. You would be married in the gazebo that way, the guests would be surrounded by rose bushes. Then the reception would be held in their dining room that can hold up to 2000 people." I explained while Blaze pointed out pictures on the moniter.

"The theme would be _Nature_ and we would decorate the dining room with pale blues and greens." Blaze told him.

"Its absolutely perfect." was all Tony could say. He hugged us both and then called the Rain Gardens and checked open dates.

Blaze and I figured out what we wanted to be on the buffet. We were going to have salad and soup filet mignon or lobster as the entrees, green beans, corn, mashed potatoes with gravy, and then creme broule for dessert. Yum.

" It's all set. We're tying the knot at thr rain gardens on May 29." He and Blaze both grinned. "Chris is going to be my best man. I figured that wouldn't be a problem, considering that Max and him are still friends." It seemed that he already knew that I was the Maid of Honor.

Blaze finally fell asleep on Tony's chest and I could hear Tony softly snoring as well. I crawled under the covers and joined them in the snorefest.


	8. First Game, First Glimpse

**MAX POV**

By the time we woke up, the whole team had found out about the engagement. Blaze still had to figure out who her bridesmaids were. Luckily all of her friends played both hockey and softball. Nudge was made flower girl since Blaze was great buddies with her ever since they pranked all of Blaze's brothers all at once… they were stupid enough to take showers at the same while we were all at camp… they had a fun time walking across camp in their towels only to find their clothes in the lake… CLASSIC!

The whole team was sitting in our room, eating breakfast and watching a Red Wing game because we could. Coach was fine with it as long as we kept our energy saved, which wasn't hard for me an Blaze, thanks to the mutant part of us. Our team was still mad at us about that. When they had found out the truth, they all didn't look all that shocked. Apparently they all knew that there must be some reason for our great skating. I know awesome people, right?

Blaze was sitting at the end of the bed, talking strategy with her oldest brother, Felix, who had come as the team's third coach that cheers us on from the bench. Apparently we needed someone to constantly tell us that we were doing great. To tell you the truth, I just found him annoying to have on the bench, and so did Blaze, but we both decided that while he was here, we may as well act as if he actually knew what he was doing… HEHEHEHE!!! Sorry, I just can't say that he could be a good coach without cracking up. I know, that's mean, but he's kind of like a brother to me so I can say was amazingly okay with the break-up, and we immediately started acting like we did before we were dating, because even then, we were great friend. We kept talking about wedding stuff. I was going to end up with him while walking up the aisle, since he was going to be the best man.

Not that that was a bad thing. I would rather be walking with him, rather than Tony's bizarre cousin, Black, that was going to be walking down with Rene; poor Rene.

Coach finally came in and told us to get into our warm-ups on, and to get motivated, which basically meant to listen to the songs he bought us for all of our iPods. It's kind of cool in a way, but its all weird bands from the 60's and 70's.

I got dressed up, and I even added the lovely touch Blaze and I made up. Blaze loves to tie-dye stuff, so we made rainbow tie-dyed shirts, hair scrunchies, and even shoe laces that we put on out light blue converses. When I walked out of the bathroom, I laughed both of us were wearing the same thing, right down to the high up ponytails that were almost on the top of our heads. We both laughed then did our lovely secret hand shake. *Aligned fists, then we turn them so our knuckles are pointing at each others chests. Hands travel up each others arms until we reach the elbow. Force arm down and say BAM!*

We walked down the hall to find Tony on the phone with his dad again. Tony seemed calmer than, yesterday, and I was glad to see it. When we got close enough to hear, we were extremely exited that Tony's father was starting to accept the engagement. Tony hung up the phone when he saw us and put his arm around Blaze, not saying a word about him conversation with his father, and we were okay with that because we had heard what we needed to hear.

We all crammed back into the bus, exited for our first game, and eager to show everybody that a team from Wisconsin is not to be trifled with. Our team was almost completely silent on the way to the rink, and it was even quieter in the locker room, while everyone was getting dressed. Everyone was anticipating the first drop of the puck. HA! They weren't the ones who would have to try and win the first puck, so they shouldn't be as nervous.

But the first line would be nervous, I mean, they were the ones that would be judged first. They were the ones that will represent our team first. They were the ones who would give people the first opinion of the Blazers.

A little nerve-racking, don't you think?

We waited in order, goalie's in front and the rest of us in numerical order. We heard the other team being announced as their girls stepped out on the ice, and I could have sworn that some of the names seemed familiar to me, but I stopped thinking about that as soon as I heard our team song go on; _Crazy Train_ by Ozzy Osborn.

**ANNOUNCER **

(The girls skate out and wave as they are called)

"And now, they came all the way from Wisconsin, they defeated CYA and the ST. Louis Pretty Blue's to get here. The BANKTON HIGH BLAZERS! Starting goalie in number 1, Sally Marcello! Her backup, wearing 31 miss Dianna Greene! Playing defense for the second line, wearing numbers 23 and 58, please meet Quila Tads and Weara DeMax! Playing left wing for the second line is Danielle Grand wearing number 45! Stella and Sienna Ross are playing center and right wing for the second line, Stella wearing number 98 and Sienna wearing number 99! And now for the first line! Petra Hollow, number 29, and Kali Malcolm, number 83, will be playing defense! René Devin will be on the right side, wearing 75! Playing center, the speedy senor assistant captain wearing number 2, Maximum Ride! And playing left wing, the great senor, the aggressive captain wearing number 7, Miss Blaze Corollo! The Blazers are coached by head coach Mike Front and his assistant, Rick Parkinson. This defiantly seems like its going to be a great game folks.

**Max POV**

I swear, my heart nearly stopped the moment I saw them. It couldn't be… but there they were, sitting in the stands staring right back at me.

The flock!

Blaze came up behind me after telling the boys to play _Starstrukk_ by 30H!3. Her smile immediately evaporated as soon as she saw them, too. I knew that she knew what they looked like since she could read mind. Plus, the moment she synced our powers, I read her mind and found that their faces were in it.

"You want me to fling a puck at them during the game?" she asked. I knew that the flock had heard her, so I should have restrained myself, but I couldn't help it.

I nodded and laughed. She gave me a grin and then started dancing to the music and got laughs from the crowd right away. Soon, the whole team had joined in her retardedness, including me, although I wasn't happy about the fact that Nudge was now sitting next to them. If she wanted to go back to them, I wouldn't stop her, but she wasn't getting back into my house again.

Fang kept staring at me, with his usual blank stare, and I immediately felt like slapping him. He had no right to stare at me.

We did our team cheer and went out to center ice, awaiting the drop of the puck. Right before the puck was dropped, it hit me. The team we were playing was from Virginia, the goalie was that girl, Tess, which Iggy had gotten along with, while we went to school there… They had gone back to Virginia, which meant that they were going to school with Lissa. Oh, great, not only had fang and I broken up while we were being kicked out, but he had to go back to the red-haired wonder… Great…

* * *

We had done it! We had one! That meant that no matter how we did in the next games, we wouldn't get worse than eighth in the country! Ha, in your face, Flock! And to anyone who was wondering, Blaze did fling a puck over the boards to get one of them, and she hit her target, hitting Fang on the top of the head, making me laugh hysterically.


	9. What Happened

**MAX POV**

I was sitting on the bus, mad and literally fuming. Blaze told me herself that I was fuming, that my face was all red and distorted. Nudge had decided to go to dinner with them! She had wanted me and Blaze to come too, but I wasn't going to get within ten feet of them. I mean, one of them had been my boyfriend, so how the HELL was I going to be able to sit through a whole dinner with them without ripping someone's head off? Blaze apparently felt the same way. Must be the whole ex-best friend coming back to haunt her, telling her that she will never get to say that she will never be my first best friend.

I don't see why Blaze is so mad, though. She may not have been my first best friend, but she sure is my best best friend to ever have. Anyway, Nudge was standing outside of the buses window, yelling at me to come with her, but Blaze and I just stuck our tongues out at her and the flock. Nudge might have laughed at us, but the flock looked a little hurt.

"That's what they get!" Blaze said after I told her how they looked to me.

I had to say that I agreed with her. They had betrayed me and Nudge and I wasn't going to let that slide because they show up and want to be friends again. Tony walked over to us and Blaze sat on his lap and all three of us looked out the window to see that they still hadn't left.

"Who are they?" Tony asked.

"That is the broken and confused flock." Blaze stated.

"How are they broken? They seem pretty happy to me." I asked her.

"They don't have you to lead them anymore, Max. And I know that they know that you are still a good leader, considering the fact that you and I just so happen to be the captains of one of the best women's hockey teams in this nation!" Blaze practically screamed, and I know that the Flock heard her, because they were all staring daggers at her.

I think Blaze saw this because she whipped out her phone and texted Nudge, telling her to tell the flock to stare at someone else because she was taken. As soon as Nudge got it, laughed, and told the flock what the message said, while they all still had they're eyes glued on her, she turned on Tony's lap and gave him a kiss. Not just one of those weak pecks on the lips either. I'm talking about tongue here!

Tony is obsessed with kissing Blaze like this, so he was very happy to kiss her back with as much enthusiasm as she was putting into the kiss. I merely laughed.

Just then, Chris walked over and texted me. It said that he was going to kiss me, but explained that he was only doing it so that he could help me annoy Fang, since I had told him the stories, too. I laughed an showed the text to Blaze, who quickly texted me saying that maybe he was a good guy for me, but I know that she was joking.

I swiftly pulled Chris down by grabbing his shirt for a full on make-out, like the ones we used to do before we broke up. Blaze kept whispering to me how the flock, but mostly Fang, was taking the kissing. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy were just plain shocked.

Fang was a completely different story. He was pissed off! And I mean really, really angry! According to Blaze's description, because I was still in a totally fake but convincing lip-lock mode with Chris, Fang's fists were all balled up and his knuckles were turning white. Iggy was putting a hand on his shoulder to try to calm him down, but Fang just shrugged it off and stormed away.

When Fang was gone, I ended the kiss with Chris.

"Wow, you must really want to torture that guy." Chris stammered, still breathing heavily from the kiss.

"Believe me, I do. He was an ass, and he deserves to know something like that feels." I said back.

By the time the bus had finally started moving, the Flock had given up getting me to come and had left to go wherever they were going. The team decided that in order to celebrate the win, and the fact that we earned tomorrow to just sit and relax and not play, we were going to order a ton of pizzas and play around in the water park.

We got off the bus and went to change and then we all met in the hot tub to talk about the game. This is kind of a team ceremony. Although we are usually at a restraint instead of a hot tub, we always discuss the game. Everyone on our team agreed that the goalie was the one who really kept us in the game, because we all played pretty sluggishly. If we hadn't scored at the last second, we might still be in that rink doing a shoot out or something, which we rock at by the way. Our whole team specializes in one on one shots, a.k.a. shootouts.

Then we spotted them. I couldn't believe Nudge had brought them here. I was definitely going to have a talk with her later. Blaze and I quickly grabbed the boys and headed up to the four person slide as fast as we could. We were half way up the stairs when I heard an all too familiar voice coming from behind me.

"You can't keep ignoring us forever, Max. You can keep trying, but your going to fail." Fang said.

"Oh, I wouldn't think that if I were you. She's gotten a lot more stubborn since you have last seen her." Blaze said, obviously trying to defend me.

"In my defense, I have never actually seen her." Iggy stated while putting his stupid grin on his face, showing us all that he thought he was being funny.

"You keep talking like that, and I'll mess up your eyes so bad that you will never get the possibility to see her." Blaze spat back at him. "Now if you will excuse us, I would like to spend some nice moments with my maid of honor."

"Who, in there right mind, would ever want to marry you?" This time, to my shock, Angel was speaking.

"Shut up, Angel. By the time I left, your attitude was twice as bad as hers. And at least she listens to me when I tell her not to do anything!" I was practically spitting at her.

"What's your deal?! What happened to the Max we used to know?! 'Cause from what we are seeing now, it seems like she's completely gone!" Fang yelled.

"She got betrayed by her family, that's what happened to her! She and her little sister had to fend for themselves for a month before Blaze here, and her family took us in and helped us get a place of our own! That girl is still here, but she's harder and isn't so trusting anymore!" I yelled and stormed up the stairs.

I could here Blaze's footsteps behind me, but the boys hadn't started walking yet. Neither of us looked back to get the boys.

"Sorry about that. They're very protective of each other." Of course, Tony the loving, sweet boy was trying to straightening everything out. "My fiancé can be a bit of a hand full."

"So you're marrying her?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, squirt, I am. And I'm happy about it, too. She's not always like that. To tell you the truth, I've only seen her like that once before this."

"And what was she doing when she was like this before?" Iggy asked.

"The first time Max had gotten injured on the ice. She had been checked into the goal. She ended up flipping over it and into the boards. Blaze went after the girl who had checked her. Like I said, they are very protective of each other." I remembered that day so vividly, I stopped in my tracks.

"How hurt was she?" This time it was Fang who spoke, sounding sincerely concerned.

"She wasn't allowed to play for two weeks, and even after that was up, the coach watched her very closely."

"Damn, and even with…"

"Yes, even with her bird genes, it took her that long to heal." He had done it. Now they knew that I had told someone other than doctors about me.

"You know?"

"Yes. My fiancé is one, too. Not a bird, but she's a mutant."

"Does she have any powers?"

Tony told them everything, even how we had merged our powers. The flock already knew that you could pull your wings into your skin. They had to know in order to come into the water park.

"So, she has been taken care of?" Fang asked after a long pause.

"Yes. She even has her own small house back home in Wisconsin and its right across the street from Blaze so she's never alone. Obviously she has plenty of friends from hockey and softball, not to mention mixed competitions."

"Wow. I guess she really didn't need us in order to have a great life." His voice sounded so sad, so hurt that I couldn't help it.

I ran back down the stairs and threw my arms around Fang, hugging him with all of my strength. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me off my feet. I could see Iggy out of the corner of my eye; still had that silly grin on his face. I let go of Fang and walked over to Iggy.

"I've never liked that grin of yours. You know that, don't you?"

He merely smiled and opened his arms which I accepted. I called Blaze to come down, which she did. She was smiling, so she must have heard as much of their conversation as I had.

"Fang, this is Blaze, Tony and Chris. They took me in and were my friends when we left." Blaze and Fang shook hands first and soon everyone was shaking hands.

"Oh darn, I think I forgot to give two specific people hugs." I said sarcastically, only to be suffocated three seconds later by Angel and Gazzy. They had definitely gotten bigger, but they we obviously still my little kids.

"So are we going to go down the slide or what?" Tony whined.

"You are the most childish guy I have ever met." Blaze stated.

"And yet you love me anyway." And he kissed her. A slow, passionate kiss. And everyone couldn't help but smile.

"Good thing you didn't flirt with her, Iggy. I think you would be attacked by Tony." Gazzy laughed.

"SHUT UP, GAZZY!" Iggy smacked him upside the head.

"Well, I can't say I blame you, dude. She's a great girl." Tony said.

And we all walked up to the slide.

**Thanks for reading! Please review, cuz I think the review button has been neglected for this story!**


	10. I Love You

**Fang POV**

Finally! We found her and, believe me; we aren't going to lose her again. The Flock had fallen apart after we had made them leave and we weren't going to make that mistake again. So now we have her back, and we have a few new friends that came along. To tell you the truth, I liked Blaze. She was a lot like me. Tony was a nice guy, so I could see us becoming pretty good friends. It was Chris that I already knew I was going to have problems with.

He was the one that had made-out with Max on the bus, and I hate the guy's guts for doing it. Okay, so she is my ex-girlfriend, but I am perfectly allowed to still have feelings for her. And I know that he knew who I was when he kissed her. I used to kiss her like that! And yet, there he is, kissing her like I wasn't even there!

Max left her friends by the elevator and pulled me and the Flock to the lobby.

"One room with four beds, please. Put it under the Bankton Blazers." She told the guy at the desk.

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked.

"Well, considering that if your guests here, you don't have to keep paying for everything like the water park and food, I am doing you guys a solid, now shush." Max explained.

She handed me the room keys and I handed each member of the Flock a key, including Max, so she could come in whenever she wanted. The Flock went running to the room. Max tried to leave but I grabbed her arm.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? We could go and walk." I asked her.

"Sure." She said, already making her way out of the hotels main door. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was just wondering what was up with you and Chris." I muttered.

"Oh." She said. There was a long pause. "Look, Fang. I'm not with Chris. I mean, I used to, but I broke up with him a while ago. He only offered to kiss me so that he could help me annoy you. I didn't know that you were going to get so mad." She rambled.

"So that kiss on the bus; that was all just an act? You really don't like him like that?" He asked.

"No, not anymore."

"Good, that means I won't get in trouble for doing this." He said, and then he quickly swooped down and touched his lips to mine.

Once we broke away I said, "Nope, and that also means that I won't get in trouble for this." I don't know why I said or did what I did, it just happened. I lifted myself up onto my tippy-toes and kissed him, swinging my arms around his neck. It felt so good, so right to kiss him again. I hadn't kissed him in four years, but this kiss made up for all of that time. His arms came around my waist and he literally lifted me off my feet. We finally had to break apart and head back to the hotel, but we never lost contact of each other because he was holding my hand.

Fang walked me back to my room and told me that he would see me tomorrow. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and then went down the hall to find his room. I opened my door, only to be attacked by and laughing Blaze and Sally.

"You know, you could have told me that you still had feelings for the guy. I feel so betrayed that you didn't tell me!" Blaze squealed in mock hurt.

"Oh my god, HE IS TOTALLY HOT!" Sally screamed.

"Guys, seriously, someone will here you!" I yell/whispered.

"We Don't Care!" the screamed in unison.

I finally got them off of me within 30 seconds or so and I immediately went to the computer to check my e-mails. I had one from my mom, who knows that the Flock was broken up, so I e-mailed her and told her what had happened lately. I had another one from Brent, Blaze's brother, wondering what had happened in the first game, so I sent him the video. They always broadcast the games on the official site of women's hockey. They always give free copies to every player of every game they play. The come on c.d.'s so I can put them on the computer and send it, or I could play it on a television.

Other than that, I just had junk mail so I deleted all of that and went to sit with the girls on the bed, who had officially decided that the whole team needed to go down to the game room and see how much stupid, useless stuff we could win. We texted everyone on the team that they needed to meet us there. I quickly texted Nudge to get the Flock so that they would come down, too.

When we managed to get there ourselves, more than half of the team was waiting there, including the Flock. We all headed in and split up in all directions. Blaze, Tony and I decided that we would team up and then split up the tickets evenly. I had brought the max card and was literally handing out money from the ATM to the team. They all knew that I had unlimited money on that thing, too, so it basically became the team card.

Blaze and I set off to beat the ski-ball machines and won tons of tickets, while Tony, Chris and Fang went to the basketball shot things. Luckily Blaze and Sally brought tons of grocery bags for this kind of event. She handed the team their bags really quickly, so we wouldn't be carrying rolls of tickets around our arms. Nudge was playing a squish-the-spider light-up game and was beating it easily.

Blaze and I decided that we were going to play the dance dance revolution to see how many extra games and how many tickets we could win. We started out dancing to Flash Dance- What a Feeling on light and beat it easily; winning 25 tickets each and got an extra game. Next, we did Midnight Shadow the remixed version with the whole entire team gathering around. We both beat that, too. We, again, won 25 tickets each and an extra game. We played to the song Guess this time and won yet again.

We ended up beating every song, a new record for the hotel, and 5,750 tickets each. We ended up getting 9,956 tickets in all, when you added all of our tickets together. All tree of us got something really cool. I got a giant bear that was tie-dyed with white, blue, purple, and grey. Blaze got a beanbag chair that said "I told you I was awesome" on it. Tony got a black heart pillow that said, "He's thinking about you" on it and at first I was confused, but then he gave it to Blaze and kissed her and I understood.

Fang came over to me and put an arm around my shoulders. "He really loves her, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he really does." I answered, twisting my head to look at him.

"I told them that we are back together." He said, beckoning to the Flock.

"I figured that you would beat me to that." I answered, and let me tell you, there was laughter dripping off of my voice.

"Hey, Max! Can you help me? Weara had too much caffeine again." Petra called from the diner that the hotel has.

"Wait, here. I have to go fulfill my captionly duties." I told Fang, kissed him on the cheek and walked over to see just how hyper Weara was.

"B-b-blaze, I m-might need your help w-with this." I called laughing hysterically.

"Oh, how bad could she be?" Blaze called as she walked over.

As soon as she caught a glimpse of Weara, she burst out laughing. "Oh my god, how many coffees did she have?" she asked Petra.

"Um, like eight, I think." Petra answered, starting to crack up herself.

"God, just look at her, she has her eyes crossed and everything!" Blaze laughed, grapping an arm and slinging in around her shoulder.

I did the same with the other arm and we pulled Weara to her room, where we let her go berserk. She was literally bouncing off the walls. A wall now has a dent in it.

We walked back to the game room and helped the rest of the team win more tickets before deciding that we all wanted to go down the slides again. Unfortunately, Blaze had decided that now that I had a boyfriend again, we both need to wear our two piece bikinis that matched. We had just bought them before coming here. They were black with white stripes on the bottoms going vertical and polka-dots on the top that were all different sizes.

We both put them on and then put our hair into messy buns with some of the hair coming out, making it look a little bit like a mini ponytail. We put on some shorts and our old tank tops on and walked down stairs.

**Blaze POV**

Let me tell you right now, me and Max looked hot in our matching swimsuits. Not that you could see them from under our clothes. I walked down and found Tony immediately. The boy loves to annoy me. Every time he goes swimming, he never takes off his T-shirt. Sure, it's kind of hot to see the shirt cling to his body; it would be so much hotter for him to not wear it at all.

I guess he feels the same with me, though. I always wear one pieces. Well, today I'm going to get what I want since he's getting what he wants. He walked up to me and put his arm around my waist as we walked around to find a table so we could put our stuff down.

"Why are you wearing shorts and a shirt?" he asked.

"Why do you always wear a shirt when you swim?" I shot back.

"Why do you always wear a one piece?"

"I knew that was what this was about! Your mad at me because I don't ever wear a two piece!"

"Well, yeah. Sweetie, I'm a guy. It's naturally what I want, to see your stomach all bare." He said, nuzzling into my neck as we stopped at and empty table.

"Behave. People are looking." I try to push him away.

"So what if people are looking? We're getting married, for goodness sake. Besides, they should mind there own business." He said, holding me tighter. All of a sudden, his hand felt my back, and he quickly pulled back.

"I didn't feel fabric beneath your shirt." He said grinning.

"No, you didn't. Now I expect this means that we are even." I said.

"Shit, Blaze, do you have any idea what you're doing to me, right now?" He said pulling me in again.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." I say while pulling him in for a short kiss.

"Well, I do believe that you should go first." He said, his eyes focused on the hem of my shirt.

"No sir, I think that since you have fewer things to take off, that you need to go first." I say playfully, knowing that it is only going to annoy him more.

He sighed heavily. "Fine. Whatever it takes to get me to see you faster."

I watched closely as he shed his shirt, only to show a six pack. Let me tell you, if anyone thought that my boyfriend was hot before, now he's absolutely smokin'! I ran my hands down his chest.

"See, now was that so hard?" I asked.

"Now let's see you." was his answer.

"No, I think I'll just swim in my shirt and shorts. A lot of people swim like that you know." I mocked him and tried to turn away.

His hand caught my wrist. He turned me back around, making me slam into his chest while his arms wrapped around me, preventing my escape.

"Your not going anywhere until I see some stomach." He said huskily.

"You do know that I'm a mutant, right? I could break your arm just by pinching it." I reminded him.

"Yeah, but I know you wouldn't do it. You love me too much."

"Alright, you've got me there. You're lucky that you're hot."

"Well, thank you for that comment. Now if you would be so kind, I'd like to see you become even hotter in my mind than you already are, so take that stuff off."

"Make me." I challenged.

"Don't make me take it off myself."

"Hmm, it's so tempting." I say.

"What?" He sounded utterly confused.

"Letting you take it off." I say, trying to sound as sexy as I can.

Apparently my voice did sound sexy because he immediately grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. I was starting to really get used to kissing. We used to only kiss about once everyday, sometimes turning it into a make-out, but that was it. Now that we were engaged, we kissed all the time and we didn't care if anyone saw.

The reason I had never kissed him before was the fact that my brothers would always be there when I was going to kiss him, and I knew that I would never hear the end of it if I was the one to lean in first. Now I didn't care who saw. I loved the guy and I wasn't going to let my brothers' stupidity get in the way of me getting to show it.

"Are you sure you want everyone in the water park to watch me take off your shirt?"

"As you said, they should mind their own business."

First, I took of my shorts, giving him and idea of what the top was going to look like. "It's a bikini?" he asked, shocked that I would ever wear something so girly.

"Yes, it is a bikini. Now hurry up. I'm getting way to hot and I'm starting to sweat."

"I don't know how but you're doing this on purpose. Everybody knows that stomachs look a lot hotter when they're sweaty." He whispered, his voice very noticeably becoming huskier.

"Well, then take it off so that you can see it."

It didn't take him long to respond. He started fingering and toying with the hem of my shirt before slowly pulling it over my head, careful not to mess up my bun. He didn't look at me before he put the shirt on the table, but as soon as he did, his eyes went wide.

"Shit…" was all he could say.

"Now Tony, I know you were raised not to speak like that." I said before grinnig and giving a small twirl. "You like?" I asked.

"I definitely like." She said grinning again.

He grabbed my hand and made me twirl again for him before leading me to the lazy river that went around the entire water park and even went outside, into the woods and then back into the water park on the opposite wall. He grabbed a two person tube and held it steady in the water so that I could get into the front seat.

Once I was rightly positioned, he jumped into his place, splashing me and nearly dunking us both. "You did that on purpose." I whined.

"Well, it's what you get for being so damn sexy he stated.

"Sexist pig. I can't believe that we've been together for six years and yet we

haven't ever seen each other like this before." I said, while lying in a position that put my head in his lap.

"I know. I can't believe that I lived that long without seeing that hot stomach of yours for this long." He said, playing with one of the blue streaks that highlighted my dark hair.

"You know, I was thinking of getting a belt-like thing on my wedding dress that would match what you're playing with."

"I think that would be pretty, but don't tell me anything else about the dress."

"That saying only implies the groom seeing the dress, not if he is told how it looks." I stated.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances. I don't want to give HIM any reason to tear us apart." He said, sounding completely serious.

"You're really serious about all of this." I told him.

"I really am. I love you, Bantrala Corollo, and you better believe me when I say that there is no way I would let anything bad happen to you. If anything bad did happen to you, even if it wasn't my fault, I swear I would kill myself." He was so sincere, so truthful, I couldn't help it.

I started tearing up. I didn't deserve him, I just knew I didn't, and yet, here I was, with the best guy in the world, telling me that, in some miracle, he loves me as much as I loved him.

"Sweetie, are you crying?" He asked, and I could sense the humor in his voice as he lifted me up entirely and twisted me so that I was facing him, my face still in his hands.

"Yeah, I can't help it. I know I don't deserve you, and yet you were just going on as if I was the one who was above you." I sniffled, tears still falling down my face.

"We have easily proven that we both deserve each other and I don't see how you could ever think that you wouldn't deserve me. If anything, I was lucky enough to get you when I did. If I recall, I literally tackled George Tethers in order to be able to ask you first." He said laughing.

"I remember that day. But if I remember what was going through my head that day, I would have turned George down after hearing from Lindsey, that you liked me."

With that he kissed me right when we were coming back into the building from the woods. We pulled away when we had reached the stairs. He gently pulled me to the hot tub and brought me into the outdoor part, which didn't have anyone in it. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap until I was straddling him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a slow but passionate kiss.

He stuck his tongue in my mouth and slanted his head so that he could get closer. I pulled away and rested my head on his shoulder and just sat there, perfectly happy, until it was time to go to bed.

**I hope you liked the romance. I felt that I really needed to add some. Please review. It is nice to know that people are reading and liking my story.**


	11. Our Room

**Blaze POV**

"Will you tell me where we are going, Tony? And let me take off this blindfold. You aren't going to keep anything, because I WILL read your mind. I KNOW that you've just been walking around randomly for the last 15 minutes, so will you just get on with it?" I whined.

"No, you cannot take off your blindfold, because we aren't there yet. Its right around the corner." He replied.

We walked around the corner and I heard a door being opened and then I felt a comforting hand on my back, gently guiding me into the room.

"Alright, miss whiner, you can take off the blindfold." Tony said from behind me.

I swiftly took off the blindfold and was completely dumbfounded. The room before me was three times the size of the suites that the team was staying in. On the main floor, there was a mini kitchen, a sliding door leading to the balcony that had a view of downtown New York that was a mile away, a beautiful, rustic desk set that came with a matching chair, and there was the door that leads to the bathroom.

On a raised platform that had two steps surrounding the whole thing, sat a king sized bed with a canopy. The sheets and curtains that were on the bed were a satin red that went great with the cream colored walls. Attached to the end of the bed, there was a flat screen television. Also on the platform was a gorgeous dresser that matched the bed and the desk. There I saw the biggest surprise of all…

Sitting next to the dresser was mine and Tony's stuff. "Tony, what's going on?" I turned to face him with a big grin on my face.

"I called both of our parents and got them to agree to us getting some alone time before the wedding and so I bought this room. Nudge is taking your bed in the other room so that you could be in here with me." He told me while a grin crept onto his face.

"So this is OUR room?" I asked in absolute disbelief.

"For the rest of the time that we are here, yes it is. What do you think? I think it is perfect." He came up behind me, held me by the waist and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I do, too, but is it really necessary? I mean you could have just gotten the less expensive suite." I point out. "And how did you get my father to agree to this before we were married?"

"It was nothing special. I merely told him that I loved you, that I would never hurt you or let anything happen to you, and that I would never get you to do something you didn't want to do." He whispered, nuzzling into my neck and I tilt my head to the other side to give him room.

"Hmmm… My dad must really like you."

"I think he's just happy that I finally made my move and that you're happy. You are happy right?" he joked.

"Of course I'm happy. How couldn't I be? In less than a year, I will be marrying the man I love the day before my birthday." I ran my hands over his, which were still wrapped around my waist.

"And I will be marrying the girl of my dreams." He whispered, sending shivers shooting down my spine.

"You know, you still haven't answered my question. What do you think about the room?" he asked.

"Well, I noticed that there is only one bed." I noted.

"Yeah, I decided that we should get used to it. It took forever to get either of our dads to agree to it. Good thing for our moms or I would have been very cold during the night." He says, hugging me tighter. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll unpack our stuff into the drawers."

"Okay, but u better not go through my undergarment bag. Just put it in a drawer." I warned him.

"I will make no promises." And with that, I go get my beauty kit bag that holds all of my hair stuff and my pajamas and head for the powder blue bathroom.

I turn the water on when I notice that my blue highlights no longer went all the way to the top of my head. I quickly got out my touch up kit and fixed it. I hated when my hair was all messed up like that. I stepped into the shower and washed myself. The hair stylist that Tony's family had gave me a special shampoo and conditioner set that wouldn't mess up my streaks and to which I was grateful.

I changed into my pajamas and opened the door, letting the cold air rush in and watched the steam rush out. I walked over to the platform and stepped up the stairs. The lights ha been dimmed and the bed curtains were closed. The only way I knew that someone was in the room was the fact that the television was on and I could here the distinct sounds from a James Bond movie.

I pulled open the curtains just a little to see Tony sitting on the bed with his hands behind his head. It was a pretty normal position, except for the fact that he was shirtless. He was wearing the sweatpants that he always wore to bed, but I still couldn't get past the SHIRTLESS factor!

"Hey, Sweetie. Whatcha staring at?" he asked with a giant grin on his face.

"I think you know the answer to that question. What are you staring at?" I asked, noticing that his eyes were focused on my short shorts and my black cami.

"Why do you always have to do this kind of stuff to me? One of these days, you're going to make me go back on my word with your father." He says while pulling me down next to him, wrapping his arms around me.

"Oh, you better not. Daddy wouldn't be too happy." I teased him by twirling my hair, making him groan.

"Stop it, or we'll both regret it." He says, but his voice is no longer strong and stern.

"Oh, look! It's the boy who can't even control his girlfriend from being bad." I said, both teasingly and seductively, and I ran my hands down his chest, though he swiftly grabbed my wrists and held them.

"I can and will control you." He said, still sounding pretty weak.

"Of course you will, because you have controlled me so well before. Like the time we made-out in my room, or in your car, or under that tree last month or…" I couldn't tease him more because he had crushed our lips together. I kissed him with the same urgency that he was literally forcing on me, because he had rolled us over so that he was on top of me. His tongue had entered my mouth and we were all over each other. Eventually our kissing pace slowed and the kisses were much more loving.

"So I guess we have figured out who will control who in this marriage." He said while pulling away.

"Good to know." I answered while flipping us again so that I could lie on his chest. I suddenly felt tired but tried to stay awake.

"So, you got a text from Bruce, by the way. He was wondering if you knew about the room change yet, so I texted him back, telling him that you did." He tells me, hugging me closer to him.

"I don't care."

"So are you okay with watching James Bond?"

"Mmhmm." Is all that I say.

We watched at least three different movies because they were apparently running a marathon. But somewhere in the fourth movie, I fell asleep, perfectly content to fall asleep on my future husband's chest.

**YAY! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Two Couples

**Hey, everybody! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. Hockey, softball, friends, and a HOT new boyfriend have been taking up my time!**

**MAX POV**

"Hurry up, Blaze!" I yelled at the bathroom door. Man, for a mutant that could just use her super-speed to go faster, she takes an awful long time in the bathroom.

"I'm coming! Can't a girl get two minutes in the bathroom without being yelled at?" I heard her screech from behind the door.

"Yes, every woman can, however, you have been in that bathroom for THIRTY!" I countered, looking around her new room. DAMN! Tony was loaded. Team buses, top notch gear, awesome phone, great car, and now this ROOM! I hate the guy… actually no, I don't hate him. I hate his parents. His parents are to blame.

"Hey, where is Tony?" I asked her, noticing the lack of sound coming from the television.

"He said he needed to go out and buy some stuff. Don't ask me what. I can never tell what's on that boy's mind." She said, stepping out of the bathroom in her warm-ups.

"Speaking of shopping, we are going to need to go shopping with you later." I said.

"And why, in hell's name, would we do that? We don't need anything new, do we?" She questioned.

"Oh, yes we do. You're getting married in a little more than a year, and I think its time we start changing your wardrobe." I grinned.

"How so?"

"Well, first off, there will be no more sleeping in tank tops of sweat pants. That is totally out, unless, of course, you don't want a HOT honeymoon and marriage."

"God, Max. You have a really creepy mind."

"Yeah, well you will also need more shirts that cling, and definitely some short skirts."

"I thought we were making me look nice for him, not like a slut for every other guy on the block."

"Like Tony would ever let them get within 5 feet of you."

"Whatever. So what am I going to sleep in?"

"Well, Victoria's Secret has some pretty nice stuff."

"Eew! Their stuff shows EVERYTHING!" She screamed.

"Which is why he won't be able to sleep a single night without you," I told her, grinning. "Besides, you want three kids, right?"

"Well, yes, but I don't want all of them right away. That would kill my figure, Max. And I don't want him to think that marriage is going to change me because it won't."

"Oh yes it will. You get married and EVERYTHING will change. You'll be literally claimed by one man, you're gonna live with him, you're gonna be with him a whole lot more, and the separated lives you used to have are gone. Your NAME will change! Blaze, if you think for one second that your life isn't gonna completely change, we need to get your brain checked!"

"Okay, okay, I see your point. I just meant changing my appearance is all, Max. I know that Tony and I are getting married, okay? You don't have to tell me everything that goes with it." She paused for about a moment. "Well, while we we're out shopping, your getting some new stuff for Fang, too." She said, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, no, you are not going to turn this on me!.." Just then, Tony and Fang walked into the room.

"What are you girls talking about?" Tony asked.

"Nothing!" we both said in unison.

Both guys gave us suspicious looks before deciding to just let it go. Fang sat beside me and grabbed my hand, while Tony wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. Feeling awkward, Fang pulled me out of the room and lead me to the room he shared with the flock.

We talked about how are lives had been while we were separated. He had supposedly spent the entire time tucked in his room or out with his one friend he made named Marx, but I couldn't help but wonder if he was telling the truth about that or if he had gotten a girlfriend or something.

I told him about the house Nudge and I owned, along with the school, the softball team and the dance team, which made to make him a bit uncomfortable, especially when I showed him some pictures.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Well, I just don't like the thought of other guys touching you like that and watching you dance like that. I know it was okay with Chris because you were dating then, but I'm not on the dance team and I can't tell if the guys cross the line or not. And the outfits kind of make it worse." He explained.

"Oh, don't be such a worry wart. They don't touch me and the outfits don't show anything." I defended, slapping his arm playfully.

"Yeah, I guess." He said, still sounding a little uncertain. "You know what would make me believe you more? A kiss."

"Ugh, men." I state, giggling before pecking him lightly on the lips. Ok, so I meant for it to be a mere peck, but I couldn't help myself, I made it last longer. Much longer. So long in fact that we didn't here Iggy come in.

"My god, you two. Get a room!" He said.

"We did, thank you. You merely walked into our room. And why should you care, Iggy. You can't even see." I say, before "pecking" Fang on the lips once again.

Iggy left us alone and we started talking again. I finally got Fang to admit his short relationship with a girl named Leanne. They only went out for a month, thought which made me feel a little bit better.

**Blaze POV**

"I love you." I sighed between kisses.

_This is wrong. You two can wait for the wedding. Not now, not now, _my mind kept telling me. I thought of the events that had brought on this lust that we were both feeling. First, he was kissing my neck before telling me that instead of making us wait for a little over a year, the Rain Gardens had a sudden cancellation and we were now going to get married two months from now, on August 12th, making me giddy with excitement.

What? I was getting married much earlier now, and besides, it's not like it was stressing me out. Everything was already planned, courtesy of my cell phone and my lap top. The dress was waiting for me to get fitted, and Tony's mom had promised to get me it and have it remade if it didn't fit, the buffet was set, the place was set, I had my brides maids, my maid of honor, our moms had the invitations already handled, using their family address books at the school phone and address book for the guest list, which they were going to send me and Tony to check over and discuss.

All I needed to do was try on my dress, pick out the maid of honor dress that they would all wear, and have Max pick out her special Maid of Honor dress that I insist she has. Tony has the easy part of getting plain black tuxes.

Well, apparently, we got too excited because before I knew it, he was on top of me, my team jacket was off, leaving me in my tank top and my jean shorts while he has his shirt off.

"Blaze, we should stop. What if we go too far and the worst happens?"

I thought about it. What would be the worst that could happen? I'd be pregnant. But I wouldn't be showing on my wedding day, so it wouldn't do any damage, really. We loved each other and we were expecting to have a child soon after marriage, anyway.

"Then we have a baby that we will both love and care for. That doesn't seem too bad to me, Tony. We were planning on having our first child right after marriage. This would just mean that that beautiful child would be in our hands two months earlier than we were planning." I explained, before kissing him again. He still seemed scared.

"Blaze, what would your father say. We would have broken our promise."

"No we wouldn't. You only promised that you wouldn't force me into anything I didn't want to do. I want to do this, Tony. So you technically wouldn't be breaking your promise." I nuzzled into his neck, urging him to say yes.

He wrapped his arms around me. "Are you sure this is what you want to do, Bantrala. I mean, it would be a big step."

"I'm sure." That was all the convincing he needed.


End file.
